blackcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin McDougall
Kevin McDougall (ケビン·マクドゥーガル Kebin Makudoūgaru) is a Sweeper whom, together with Train Heartnet and others, form the Sweeper Alliance. Appearance Kevin has spiked brown hair, with the front jutting downwards and the back angled at several different degrees. He wears a black t-shirt with a red vest over it. He also wears wrist bands with the edges red and the middle blue. Personality Despite Sweepers naturally working alone, Kevin was willing to work as part of the alliance. He wanted to take charge, something the others made fun of because he's so young. Since childhood he had a strong sense of justice. As a child he aspired to do work that could protect people. History He had only been a Sweeper for seven months. He captured 'Est', a large drug organization three month's prior. Even when he was a child, (as stated earlier) he's had a strong sense of justice and thought 'When I get older, I want to protect people'. After graduating from High School, he was employed by a high class corporation. He worked there for a while, but never gave up his childhood dream. While working there, he learned of the Sweepers' existence. Plot Manga Summary After Shiki attacks the Sweeper Alliance's boat, he makes his way to Kraken Island, but not without injuring his arms. He runs into Eve, who tends to his wounds, but Leon Elliot appears before his wounds can be completely healed. He bears witness to Eve and Leon's fight, helping to carry Eve on after the battle leaves her exhausted. The two of them eventually cross paths with Train Heartnet and River Zastory, and Train, mistaking Kevin for one of Creed's underlings, kicks him in the face, sending him flying. He quickly recovers, and he helps fight off Creed's army now that his arms are healed. When River, Train, Eve and Kevin were on the way to the second flight of Creed's mansion, they meet Fudou and Mundock (already injected with nanomachines to make them into berserkers), who then attack them. Fudou tried to attack Eve with his weapon, but Kevin took the attack and was severely injured. Seconds before he loses consciousness, he said "Eve, the debt, I owe you for saving me... has been repaid..." then he fainted due to lose of blood. After Fudou and Mundock are saved by Eve's nanomachines injection, Kevin and River who were injured were left in the care by other sweepers, receiving medicine from Kevin's aid kit that he carried in his hip pocket bag. He and River are eventually pulled out of the mansion by Fudou and Mundock. Anime Summary Kevin first appears at a meeting to create the Sweeper's Alliance, with Lin Xiao Li heading the operation. Later we find out that Lin is working for Chronos, something that makes them all want to quit. They don't however, and instead head to Kraken Island to attack the Apostles of the Star. He participates in the final confrontation, not fighting any Apostles, but rather taking out Doctor's Mutations. Equipment and Abilities Dual Pistols: Kevin handles two revolvers, and taking down multiple opponents at once is his specialty. He can shoot multiple enemies with dual pistols in quick succession, but he is still not as fast as Train. He is skilled enough to shoot the hidden weak spots in the armour of the Shooting Star Unit of Creed Diskenth's army. Relationships River Zastory and Silphy Deacroft In the anime, Kevin seemed to be closer to Silphy and River, as he was seen going with them in the episode finale. Trivia *Even though Gallom and Lacdoll call Kevin a kid, River is younger than him. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Sweepers Category:Sweeper's Alliance Category:Marksman Category:Active